Echo's Adventures with the Cul-de-Sac
by XXXIWolf
Summary: A new girl moves into the Cul-de-Sac and has an adventure for the the first time in a week. When things go wrong She get's looked down to. (Note: I may add more new charcters in there for fun)


A year has passed in the Cul-de-Sac, the same old thing happens every day like any other. Scams go wrong and in return get beat up for it just because of the no refunds policy. A girl moved in, settling in for the past week. When they arrived, fall started happening. Leaves started turning into dry colors and it was a cloudy, cold weather happening. "Jasper dear you've been hiding in this house since we've got here. Why don't you go outside and meet the neighbor's kids? After all you start school next week." The blonde haired woman looked very young for a mother. In fact she was twenty-one and just got married with her husband Jason. The blonde haired woman was dressed in her construction uniform. Red aprons tied on the back and front to hold her tools. She even wore black boots with dusty, blue jeans and a white shirt with her leather gloves along with some safety googles and helmet. The blonde put up her hair up in a bun to hide her hair under her helmet. "Angel I can't go outside and just say hello like those too friendly people." "Ah, ah, ah! You may refer to me as mom. Remember I'm your adoptive mother dear." The raven haired girl sighed. "That's weird. I think I'll call you Angel." Angel was fixing herself up while looking in the mirror, "Well it was worth a try." "By the way you are not my adoptive mother. You are my legal guardian." "Yeah well it sure feels like I'm your mother since I'm taking care of you." "Your mother is right Echo." Out came a voice from behind calls as he walks in and gives his wife a kiss. It was Jason in the same uniform as Angel except he had black, curly hair. "That's very funny Jason." The raven haired girl was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed while playing video games. The girl had short hair with some green on it. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a skull on it. Her sleeves were stripped black and green, nails painted black with eye liner. She also wore green skinny jeans with black boots. Echo also wore a ring on her left thumb and a ring on her pointing finger on the right and some silver frame glasses.

"Well kiddo we got to get to work. We won't be back until six so make sure to take care of the dogs and don't forget to walk them." "I won't." There were shooting noises in the back and blood splashes. They both gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Bye baby, if you get hungry make yourself something to eat otherwise there's emergency money in the purple box on top of the microwave to order take outs." Jason pushes his wife out the door. The woman doesn't want to leave her alone like a protective mother. "Honey…let's go." He grunts. "Okay fine stop pushing." He closes the door behind. The car engine starts as they drive away. After an hour or so it was not lunch time. It was lonely except for the constant walking of the dogs lurking about. She sat there watching television clicking through channels. Every once and awhile she would look outside grabbing her attention of the children's laughter's playing outside. She just huffed and continued watching until Hercules the blue nose Pit-bull came up to her with a leash as did Riley the German shepherd. She looked at them and chuckled. "Alright let's go then." She stood up and put on her boots. The girl grabs her stripped scarf, pocket watch and puts up her hoody before putting their leashes on and walking outside. Echo turns the T.V. off and leaves.

The dogs walk around the Cul-de-Sac on the sidewalk and behind the neighborhoods trying to get to know the parts. One hand held the dogs while the other was in her pocket. Sara and Jimmy were in the back yard pretending as always. This time they were having their regular tea time with their stuffed animals called, "guests". While Echo walks the dogs she stopped to take a quick peek at the two kids through the peeping hole. "Would you like some more tea Jimmy dear?" "Why yes Lady Sara that would be most pleasant." The red haired girl poured tea into the boy's cup. "Would you like one lump or two?" She continued. "Lumps? I prefer sugar." They giggled at the stupid joke that did not even make sense. Echo raised a brow and scoffed shaking her head. Sara and Jimmy catch the snorting sound from Echo. "Hey! Who is out there? Johnny is that you again?" The girl growled. Her vicious growling sounded terrifying for a child. Echo widened her eyes and got a bit startled after hearing Sara call to her. She started to get nervous. The raven haired girl pulled up her scarf to hide her face as she walked away quickly with her dogs. As soon as she turned the corner, Sara looked down from above and noticed the stranger was gone. Sara growled once again and smiled. "Oh well!" She chirped, dismissing the entire thing and going back to her tea time. Behind the wall was the spying Echo who sighed out of relief as she wiped her sweat away. The girl continued to walk around only this time she encountered Rolf, Kevin and Nazz hanging out together. Kevin was fixing his bike while Nazz was gossiping with him, obviously he was not listening. Rolf on the other hand was doing his chores while they hung out. She passed by ignoring them but she just happened to look around as she did. Kevin noticed the hooded stranger. "Yo check it out. Who is that?" Nazz and Rolf stared in the direction Kevin was pointing to. "I don't know dude. I've never seen him around." "It's probably the dorks spying on us for another scam or something." Kevin implied. "No I don't think so. No one in the Cul-de-Sac has pets." The stared for a moment before Nazz got an idea. "Hey you know what? I think it might that new kid who just moved in last week." "Whoa! Hey! You might be right Nazz. I forgot about those people. That's cool. Then that must mean we got a new kid in the suburbs." "Yeah!" She chirped. "Yes, that is good news yes?" "Hey kid!" Kevin cried out waving to her. Echo was petting her dogs when she noticed the calling. Echo turned to the boy and pointed to herself. "Me?" She looks around for others. "Yeah dude, come on over here." Echo wanders over there with her dogs following her. The blue haired teen steps in front and stares at her dogs. "You may enter but make sure your doggies do not harm my animals please, yes?" He said. "Uh…okay?"

"Sorry about that dude. Rolf can be really into his job. My names Kevin and this is my buddy Rolf and Nazz." "Hey." "Hello." They greeted with a smile and a wave. "Hi, my names Echo." "Cool name." Kevin started to flirt with her since she was the new girl in town making Nazz the old. Nazz of course didn't see her as a competition but instead a new friend that was a girl. She felt like she was no longer alone. "I just moved here from my hometown." "I'm sorry that must have sucked for you leaving all your friends behind." "Yeah it was, but I was glad to get out of that town. It was mostly the schools and very boring there." She said. "I hear that. It can get boring here but with the right friends you'll have fun with us here all the time." Kevin continued working on his bike as if it was a car. Rolf was still doing his chores but came and went. "So does everyone know everyone here?" "Yep, pretty much." "Wow this town is boring. No offense." Everyone laughed. "Yeah it is, but we got to deal with it until we grow up and graduate." "That's very true." "Like dude you have some cute dogs. They are so obedient." Nazz was petting Hercules and Riley. "Thanks." "Yeah man they look awesome." Everyone started petting the dogs until there was a kid skipping around with his wooden block. "Who is that?" "Oh that's Johnny. He's pretty weird and he always carries his so called friend, "Plank" with him." Nazz snorts. "Yeah I probably would too." She murmured. "What?" "Nothing I was just thinking how weird it was." "Yeah it is but he can be cool sometimes."

There was yelling at a stand on the front yard of someone's house. The laughter was loud and it sounded like an advertisement. "What's going on over there?" She asked. "Those are The Dorks; Dork, dork and dorkster." Kevin grunted. "What Kevin is trying to say is they are the Ed's." "Ed's? What are they triplets?" Nazz gives a slight giggle. "No dude they're best friends who coincidentally all three of them are called Edward. You have the short one who is the leader of them called Eddy, then there is the smart one and also very polite one named Eddward or as we call him, "Double D" because of the two D's on his name; and last but not least the friendliest person ever but not the brightest, Ed." "You make them sound like they're bad guys or at least Kevin does." "Because they are! Those three dorks have been scamming us since the day they were kids. Not once have they succeeded." Kevin started raging out just talking about them annoyed to death. He huffed and clenched his teeth. "O…kay? What exactly is their goal?" "Jawbreakers." Nazz answered. "That's it?" "Yeah and they ain't that special trust me I get bored sometimes just eating those things. My mom works at a factory there and gives me a box load of them. One time they tried to steal some from me." "Wouldn't it be decent enough to just give them one since you have a garage full of them?" She inquired. "No, way man! I hate those guys and even if I did they'll just keep coming back for more instead of buying them their selves at stores." "Hmmm that's true." She hummed. "Well guys I have to go so later." "Bye Echo and stay away from those dorks. I'm warning you." Kevin cried. The girl ignored their advice and warnings about them. She wasn't the type of person to judge someone unless they did something to them. That was a lesson she learned the hard way by losing a friend back home a long time ago. Echo passed by them and heard Eddy advertising. He grabbed the girl and pulled her towards the front desk of the cardboard box stand.

"Hey kid you're new here right?" "Uh…yeah?" "Good because I've never seen you around here before. Why don't step right up and try our moon rocks. They're straight from outer space only twenty five cents." He took out his jar for her to put money in it. She grabbed the bag and laughed. Eddy frowned at the girl. "What's so funny?" "You expect me to buy some supposedly moon rock candy?" "They are candy kid!" He nabbed the bag right back. "No way! These things are chewed up, dried gum colored in sky blue dye. You have to do better than that to outsmart medium idiots around here." She smirked and crossed her arms. Eddy was quiet for a moment before his head turned red from anger. Smoke came out of his ears. "What do you know anything about being in business?" "Oh just that your scams are easy to uncover and are very boring. Look why don't you try using a bag that is not transparent and fool them? Give them a free sample from the supposed random bag and if they like it they'll take it but before they realize it's a fake make sure to at least add the good candy in there before they hit the bottom." Double D widened his eyes and gasped. "My goodness that's actually…a brilliant scheme. I think you should try it Eddy. See if it works." "No way am I goanna listen to a kid." "You want the Jaw breakers or not?" She threatened. Eddy glared before giving in. "Fine. Ed! Go give free samples to our customers out there and sell them the fake ones." Ed walked towards Eddy and saluted in a serious way before smiling and running away with a box of candy. Echo walks away with her dogs and heads home which was close to the Ed's homes.

Three hours later, Ed came back with a jar full quarters. "It worked Eddy! Mission accomplished." He chirped. Eddy could not believe his eyes and the jar filled with money it. "Wow! It worked! No way it worked!" He laughed so excited. "Congratulations Eddy that's our first scam ever. We should go thank that kid who was just here and split the money." Eddy stopped and looked at him. "No way! I ain't splitting the money with that weirdo." "But Eddy it's the right thing to do. After all that advice did help us." As much as Eddy hated to admit it, Double D was right. He groaned and agreed. "Fine, we'll go thank him, but we don't even know where he lives." "Nonsense Eddy, we know that he lives here in the Cul-de-Sac and she knew that we wanted Jaw breakers. Someone here must have an idea as to where he lives." They thought long and hard about whom would know. Eddy then looked at Ed. "Hey Ed didn't you say that someone moved to across or next to you or something?" "Yep! It was the new kid." "Yes we got that Ed but where?" Double D asked. "Oh three houses away." "That's next to Nazz's house." He said. "Come on what are we waiting for? We don't have all day." The short one started leading them to Nazz's place. Once they arrived they stopped and stared at the new house.

"This is the place right?" Ed nodded yes to him. He then knocked on the door with his hands in his pockets feeling annoyed that he was giving half his money away. The door was answered by a somewhat tall girl the same size as Nazz. "Uh, hey is your brother home?" She shifted her eyes and scoffed. "Nope I'm the only child living here. We've met before. I was the one who advised you of the scam." She teased. "What?!" They all were surprised and blushed at the girl.


End file.
